1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid valves and in particular to a poppet valve and method of assembling same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a poppet valve having an angled flow passage therethrough and having a closure for such passage. However, particularly in large poppet valves each having an angled flow passage which ranges in diameter from several feet to as large as 6 feet, for example, it is particularly difficult to provide a valve having a closure which provides a fluid-tight seal while constructing the valve at reasonable cost and so that it may be easily maintained.